


Job Orientation

by Marf_Redux



Series: After Awakening Verse [6]
Category: Mutant X (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: This Rachel is from an alternate 616, This Scott is from the Mutant X universe, discussion of alternate reality wierdness, discussion of characters never being able to go home., discussion of folks being brought to another reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: A second Rachel briefs the Mutant X Scott on what his job will be meeting new arrivals from alternate dimensions.
Series: After Awakening Verse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479035





	Job Orientation

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

Job Orientation

He stood in the room where they’d told him to wait for Rachel to go into details about what his new job filling in for her in contacting arrivals to this world entailed. He was still fuzzy on the details of why this world had become a magnet for other worlds but it would at least give him something to focus on without thinking about the loss of the StarJammers back home.

The door opened and an obviously different Rachel Summers walked in, “Sorry about this but the Rachel you were working with had a family matter to deal with.” She stepped forward, “I’m Rachel Grey and I’ll handle your orientation from here on out.”

“Grey?” He asked a bit confused, “Are you still the daughter of an Alternate Jean and me or was someone else your parents?” He was still getting used to this alternate universe situation and what it entailed but he hadn’t expected to have his instructor replaced by another version of herself.

“Yes, I’m still the daughter of an alternate Jean and Scott but my situation is a bit more complicated since like this world’s Rachel Summers I originally came to a world similar to this one from a world exactly like the one the Rachel you know came from.” He followed that or thought he did so he nodded for her to continue. “But then the Scott on my world really disappointed me and the Jean died so I changed my last name to Grey to honor her and then I got transported to this world in a way that wouldn’t let me go home.” She then shook herself, “Anyway I’m here to fill you in on protocol depending on which type of arrival we are dealing with.”

He nodded and then frowned, “How many types are there?” It was something he’d been curious about since he learned they only contacted some of the arrivals. “And how do you know one is going to happen because the other Rachel seemed to know we were coming.”

“We’ve got a detection system that gives us an average warning of about thirty days and plenty of time to investigate the type.” She said and then sighed, “There are three main types and we only deal with one of them that we break into an additional three subtypes.” That made sense. “We don’t deal with the ones who would want to go home and can be sent home we let Reed and his group find them and send them home so the governments see them succeeding.” That made a lot of sense, “The dangerous ones that threaten our world in some way well with those we tip Reed’s group off and stand by to intervene if necessary but so far we’ve never had to.” 

“Sound strategy,” he said and meant it. It was what he’d do if he was planning it and while he wasn’t the tactician his brother was he’d done all right as leader of the Starjammers. “The final group is the ones we contact and I’ll just what go up to them and tell them?”

“That depends on the type,” she said smiling sadly. “As I said the type we deal with are the ones who won’t be going home and they come in three varieties.” She pointed at him, “The easiest type are the ones like you who come from a place they know they aren’t going back to for them you’ll just have to meet them when they emerge and then bring them back here.” She then sighed, “The next group are harder they are the ones who would go back if they could but something makes that impossible.” She sighed, “they are harder because most of the time they can be convinced easily enough but some of them don’t take it well when they find out.” She looked at him, “you’ll have back up with you when you go to confront them.” She then frowned, “The last type are the most dangerous they have come to this world for a reason and plan to go back to their own when they are done but for whatever reason can’t.” She sighed, “With them you’ll have a full team and some times we have to abandon them to Reed’s group and just try to get them out of prison later.” She looked down, “There are still some of them in prison even years later waiting for Reed to send them home even though he’ll never be able to do so.”

“One thing I know is that if folks don’t want to be helped they can’t be,” he said thinking of all the times they encountered prisoners out in space that wouldn’t accept their help because his crew were the former heralds of Galactus. “So when do you think I’ll get my first assignment.”

“Sooner than you think, we’re expecting an emergence in just over a week and it looks like it’s going to be the easy type so you’ll get some experience without too much trouble.” He was still slightly curious how they knew that but he figured he’d need to earn their trust before they shared those details with him. “The only downside is that it’s in the middle of New York and well you are the double of a wanted criminal so you might scare some folks.”

“I was a space pirate in my universe so I’m used to it,” he said and saw her smile slightly. He found this Rachel slightly more approachable than the other. “Do you have any idea how many people I’ll be running into?” 

“About three or four it isn’t clear yet but we’ll know by the time it happens,” she said and then she threw him one of the bracelets but this one had a lot more buttons on it. “Now it’s time to start learning the controls for the body slide system we use.” He nodded confident that if he could get the hang of Shiar transmat devices he could handle this body slide system.

The End.


End file.
